Entre Copos de Nieve
by Nadia Mutou
Summary: HitsuHina/Los copos de nieve caen durante esa estación mientras ellos hacen una promesa: "Mientras estemos juntos te hare feliz por siempre" Aun si las distancias no se los permitieran


_-¡Hola, queridos lectores! Bueno, esta vez traigo un leve HitsuHina, la verdad me encantó la idea de crearlo. No se imaginarán como pero, díganme loca si quieren, me bastó escuchando la canción "Present" de Aqua Timez. ¡Está hermosa! [:3] La recomiendo. Y que mejor manera que olvidarnos del frío (si es que en sus casitas o países está haciendo frío como acá en México) que con un Fic… Bueno, espero que sea de su agrado, pueden escuchar la canción para que la lectura sea más agradable._

_**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach ® ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo, cualquier parecido con la realidad es sólo mera coincidencia**_

_**CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA PARA LEER EL FIC: "Present" de Aqua Timez.**_

* * *

><p><strong>ENTRE COPOS DE NIEVE<strong>

La temperatura era muy baja, pero aun así estaban fuera de casa. El antes verde campo ahora se vestía de un manto suave y blanco, esparciendo miles de escarchas entre las copas de los arboles y congelando todo a su paso, mientras que ligeros y hermosos copos de nieve danzaban desde el cielo hasta el suelo, descendiendo hasta las manos de una pequeña criatura de cabello castaño y un enorme abrigo.

—Qué bonito…—era lo que siempre musitaba cada que sus pequeñas y delicadas manos tocaban la fría nieve. —¡Blanco, blanco, blanco!

—¡Hinamori! —fue lo que se escuchó detrás de un golpe seco el cual le dio de lleno en su cabeza, sintiendo un escalofrío en las orejas y como al mismo tiempo, ese frío se iba convirtiendo en calor, debido a que su cara se enrojeció por el enojo.

—¡Ah! ¡Eso fue muy cruel, Shiro-chan! —exclamó con decepción la pequeña niña melocotón con sus mejillas rosadas del frío y el coraje—¡Deja de reírte!

—Lo…¡Jaja…! Lo siento ¡Pero es que fue muy gracioso! —se carcajeaba aquel niño de cabellos blancos y piel ligeramente morena, pero con algo más extraño aún: unos resplandecientes ojos aguamarina.

—Ya lo verás—amenazó la castaña, al tiempo que tomaba entre sus manos protegidas por los guantas un puño de nieve del suelo y le daba forma—¡Piensa rápido! —gritó. Entonces el peliblanco no notó entre sus risas que la niña planeó un ataque en su contra.

Ahora él era quien tenía nieve blanca en la cara.

—Con que esas tenemos ¿eh? ¡Aquí voy! —y así comenzó la inocente guerra de nieve entre ellos.

Cada invierno era igual, ellos salían a jugar entre la nieve aun si sus padres les prohibieran tal cosa. Pero sólo son niños, ellos sólo quieren divertirse y pasar un rato con su mejor amigo. Siempre habían gozado de los días helados en la nieve blanca y los copos bailarines de la estación. En aquel enorme espacio de pradera podían desde jugar con trineos, hacer guerras de bolas de nieve, muñecos y ángeles en la misma cama blanca helada.

Momo Hinamori disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de su mejor amigo Toushiro Hitsugaya, su preciado Shiro-chan. Pocas veces lo veía en estaciones donde el Sol sale y el resto del mundo está de aquí para allá. Por eso siempre se veían la mayor parte del tiempo en invierno, cuando la gente estaba en sus casas y sólo eran ellos dos entre las calles y jardines cubiertos se algodón cristalizado; cuando eran vacaciones y sus familias podían reunirse para así salir a jugar los dos. No les importaba tener que esperar, porque sabían bien que ahí estaría el otro dispuesto a jugar, siempre, deseosos los dos de volver a encontrarse.

Después de un rato estando entre la nieve, decidieron regresar a casa para que la nieve no les inundara por completo el camino y no fuesen regañados si es que pescaban un resfriado. Momo tiritaba de frío mientras Toushiro estaba como si nada. Siempre había sido así, él parecía estar hecho de copos de nieve y ella era tan frágil y cálida como su nombre, así como un melocotón.

—Te-tengo-o frí-ii-o, Shiro-chan—tartamudeaba la pequeña ante las fuertes corrientes de aire sobre su espalda camino a casa.

—Ven—le dijo el albino cuyos cabellos eran iguales de blancos a la nieve, al tiempo en que la acercaba a su cuerpo y la acomodaba con su chamarra para que dos pudieran recibir calor.

—Estás calientito…—sonrió feliz Hinamori después de reconfortarse. Era tan extraño que siempre que estaban entre la nieve y, aparte de que Hitsugaya pudiera aguantar las extremas condiciones del clima, pudiera permanecer tan cálido como el mismo Sol.

—Momo…

—¿Qué? —volteó a verle la pequeña de apenas diez años mientras andaban, dejando que sus huellas se desvanecieran entre la nieve.

—¿Seremos los mejores amigos? ¿Por siempre? ¿Verdad? —preguntó de repente el pequeño albino, abrazando fuertemente a su amiga y dando pasos más lentos, como tratando de detener el tiempo y esperar a que pudieran jugar un minuto más.

—Claro que lo seremos—sonrió la pequeña niña de ojos cafés al albino de ojos turquesas. Ella lo abrazó de igual manera, juntando sus diminutos cuerpos para así sellar el pacto y darse calor para no sufrir más del frío—Es una promesa.

Ella extendió su mano derecha e hiso un puño con sus manos, pero liberando el dedo meñique frente a Hitsugaya. Este sólo le miró de manera extraña.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó con la ceja levantada el niño.

—Sellar la promesa. Así se hacen bien las cosas; Pinky Promise—dijo entre pucheros la castaña—Es una promesa que debemos de sellar y jurar nunca olvidar. Junta tu dedo meñique con el mío y así estará hecho el juramento.

—De acuerdo—sonrió el peliblanco, aceptando al fin y enganchando su dedo meñique con el diminuto de Hinamori—Prometamos que seremos los mejores amigos por siempre y para siempre…

—Que volveremos a vernos aquí cada invierno para jugar…

—Que nunca nos olvidaremos del otro ni de esta promesa

—Que estaremos juntos los dos, tu y yo…Siempre…

—_Prometo hacerte muy feliz, mientras estemos juntos_—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y reforzando el agarre de sus dedos para así no soltarlos nunca más. O por lo menos, lo que quedaba de invierno.

Fue así como quedó una promesa sellada entre el silencio del invierno y los copos de nieve cayendo sobre los dos, mirándose y deseando que no los separaran del otro.

Pero el invierno terminó, así como lo hacen todas las otras estaciones del año. Y así también terminó su niñez con el paso de los años. Al final ya eran adultos y no habían vuelto a ese lugar mágico lleno de nieve después de diez años. Y ahí estaba Momo, viendo con sus ojos castaños y su cabello largo el hermoso lienzo pintado de blanco de aquella pradera, esperando encontrarse con su querido Shiro-chan otra vez.

—Veo que es inútil…—susurró con tristeza—Ya no vendrás…Yo tuve la culpa, yo fui quien ya no regresó.

—Así es—se escuchó una voz detrás de ella. Sorprendida y llena de esperanza, se giró sobre sus pies y ahí lo vio; el mismo cabello blanco ahora con peinado y no enmarañado, más alto como debería ser un hombre joven de su edad, pero conservando esos mismos ojos turquesas que tanto anhelaba ver, aquellos llenos de vida pero resaltando una tristeza, la misma que tenía ella en los ojos desde hace diez años—Ya no volviste…Y yo que te esperé todo este tiempo, Hinamori…

—Shiro-chan…Perdóname—no lo pudo resistir, se lanzó a abrazarlo y comenzó a sollozar en el hombro del muchacho, convirtiendo sus lagrimas saladas en frías gotas cayendo al suelo hechas escarcha—No volveré a separarme de ti, lo prometo—Pero sonriendo de felicidad por estar de nuevo en sus brazos y estar con él. No había olvidado la promesa.

—No lo prometas—le dijo Toushiro con una sonrisa y viéndole a los ojos. Secando también sus lágrimas con su dedo índice—Sólo hazlo.

Fue entonces que depositó un puro y tierno beso, así de puro como el blanco de la nieve en ese invierno en el que ocurrió el milagro de volverse a encontrar y unir de nuevo esos lazos desgastados, pero que nunca pudieron romperse, porque habían hecho una promesa mucho antes en aquel lugar.

—Te amo…—susurraron los dos al mismo tiempo para así abrazarse y darse calor mutuo, así como cuando eran niños—_Prometo hacerte muy feliz, mientras estemos juntos_…

Y así lo harían, por siempre, en ese lugar y entre los copos de nieve.

**~FiN~**

* * *

><p><em>-¿Qué les pareció? Cualquier comentario es aceptable (mientras no me ofendan a mi Oka-san eh…) Nos leemos la próxima, mis lectores ¡cuídense del frío! (no como yo que a cada rato me enfermo xD)¡Besos y abrazos! ¡Ay La!<em>


End file.
